American Dragon: West Coast
by tylercuddletail
Summary: In San Francisco, a man named Copper discovered a secret. He is one of the new American Dragons.


American Dragon: West Coast By Tyler Cuddletail

Disclaimer: American Dragon: Jake Long is owned by Disney and Jeff Goode. This is only a fanfic to keep the memory of the show alive.

There is a supernatural force hidden everywhere in this world and a battle between good and evil. The protectors of our magical world is a dragon that can take on many forms, most notably the form of a human. These protectors bring peace and harmony across the land.

Magical creatures have also been living in many places across the United States. The most common sightings here is in New York City. The dragon there is a teenage boy named Jake Long. He is now 18 years old and is the greatest dragon in all of New York.

But another dragon has appeared. This time, he is in the West Coast.

My name is Copper, I am the same age as Jake Long. I live in the beautiful city of San Francisco. I have long black hair a typically wears a coat. My dad works in a Chinese restaurant in a alley way in Chinatown.

I was a strange kid who dropped out of High School. I have Aspeger's Syndrome and didn't do well in school. I always got into fights with students and people called me weird. I hate school so much. I always get depressed and anxious a lot of times. Now I am nothing more than a guy working at my Dad's Restaurant.

However, one day change my life in an instant. I was working at my dad's restaurant as usual. It was a usual day. Nothing but complain and whatnot.  
"You are the laziest person to work at my restaurant." my dad said in anger.  
"No I'm not!" I yelled at him.  
"If you aren't so lazy, then take out the stupid trash!" my dad said.  
My dad gave me a disgusting trash bag. I can't believe I have to dump this in a dumpster. So I headed outside to the back of the establishment. While I was throwing trash outside, something strange happens.

"Help me!" said a voice yelled to me from a far.  
It was a women, she had red hair and fox ears with two tails. I thought I was in some kind of anime after seeing what strange animal body parts she has. So the women was running away from a man wearing what I thought was some kinda ninja costume. It was the most ridiculous outfit I have ever seen in my entire life. It looked like a cheap Halloween costume. I did know for a fact that it was fall. He was also carrying a gun. yes! a gun in his pocket. It was a glock pistol ready to shoot this girl dead.

I chased the ninja guy due to how serious it could be. It was dangerous, but I had to save the fox girl. Suddenly, I didn't see a women anymore. Instead, I saw a fox. The man in the ninja suit pointed the gun at the fox.  
"Don't kill me." the fox said. "I think you'll make a great pelt on the wall of the Huntsman Headquarters." the Ninja man said.  
Huntsclan? Who the hell are the huntsclan? This is getting very strange. I felt like I was dreaming for some strange reason. So I decided to fight this man. Before he pulled the trigger, I interrupted the situation.  
"Hey! Stop repeating her." I yelled to him.  
"Well, Well, Well." the man said with a smirk on his face "Looks like we got ourselves a human witness."  
"Back off" I said.  
"Looks like I am going to have to kill you then." the man said.  
"Why?" I said to him in anger.  
"Because I don't want you to tell our little secret." the man said.  
The man pointed the gun at me and I thought he fired his gun at me.

But all of a sudden, I woke up in a bed in someone's apartment. I hope that was a nightmare of some kind, it would have been weird if it was real.

In bed, a women appeared to me with a glass of water. She had fox ears and a tail. Looks like I wasn't dreaming after all. This thing is totally real.  
"My name is Sakura" the fox girl said.  
"My name is Copper." I said to her.  
"Nice to meet you Copper" Sakura told me.  
"So what happened to me was real, right?" I asked Sakura.  
"Yes!" she said with a sigh "This is in fact real. I am a kitsune, a Japanese shape-shifting fox-spirit."  
"So you're a fox?" I asked Sakura.  
"I am a fox, but I can be a human whenever I need to be one." Sakura said.  
"Well thanks for saving my life." I said to the fox girl.  
"It was easy." Sakura said to me. "All I had to do was burn that bastard with my kitsune powers."

I am glad that I was alright, but my parent's are going to be mad at me. I need to ask her something.  
"Well, I better get going." I said. "Can you give me a ride?"  
"Can you fly yourself home?" Sakura said.  
"Fly?" I replied in confusion. "What do you mean fly?"  
"Aren't you a dragon?" she said. "Dragon's fly you know."  
"What are you talking about?" I replied. "I am not a dragon, I am a human. What are you talking about?"

"I see what's going on." Sakura said. "You we're never given any dragon training as a teen."  
"Aren't dragons supposed to be dragons?" I said to her.  
"Actually, dragons can assume human form." Sakura said. "But I wasn't hatched." I said.  
"That's because you we're born a human, but some of you're family members are dragons." she said.  
"I don't remember anything about me being a dragon." I told her.  
"Maybe they are not telling you." She said. "I got it, how about I teach you a few things."  
"Okay?" I said.  
"I am going to teach you how to transform." Sakura said. "Come with me to the rooftop."  
"Alright then" I said. I was very skeptical about this.

So I headed to the rooftop. Sakura was there to teach me how to transform into a dragon.  
"One thing I learned from my friend from New York is that you need to focus." Sakura explained "How about say the word's "Dragon Up""  
"Okay then." I said.

I got into a pose and said the magical words.  
"DRAGON UP!" I yelled.  
Then all of sudden, fire went through my entire body. It didn't burn me either, it was like magic. After being engulfed in the flames, I decided to check on myself.

"Wow!" I said " I really am a dragon."

To Be Continued.


End file.
